XMen Evolution Season 10
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: The continuing adventures of the X-Men, mostly tying up lose ends.
1. Marie's Birthday

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 10**

Episode 1: Marie's Birthday

(It opens at 5:30am on Marie's third birthday. She walks into Jim and Rogue's bedroom and walks up to the foot of the bed.)

Marie: Mama? Daddy? (Jim secretly smiles at Rogue as they pretend to still sleep.) Mom? Mom? Mom? Mommy? Mommy? Mommy? Mama? Mama? Mama? Dad? Dad? Dad? Daddy? Daddy? Daddy? Dada? Dada? Dada? (Marie goes to her room. She grabs a pillow from her crib, and goes back to her parents' room. She then hits them with her pillow.) Wake up. (She then climbs on to the bed and jumps up and down on them.) Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up.

(Jim and Rogue suddenly wake up and tickle her as they all laugh. Cut to the three of them coming down. Everyone's waiting for Marie.)

Everybody: Happy birthday Marie!  
Marie: Thank you.

(Cut to breakfast, it's omelets, chocolate chip pancakes, and everything she likes. She scarf's down everything that's put on her plate.)

Jim: Whoa, easy there Munchkin. You don't want a belly ache, do ya?  
Marie: Okay Daddy.

(Rachel, who has turned one three weeks ago, is laughing as Jean tries to feed her strained versions of the food.)

Jean: Come on, Honey. It's time to eat. (Rachel eats what Jean gives her, except the omelets.) Good girl.

(Marie walks up to Jean.)

Marie: I wanna hold Wachel.  
Jean: Okay, but be very, very careful.

(Jean takes Rachel out of her high chair and gives her to Marie. Rachel's only a few feet shorter than Marie, but she's able to hold Rachel well enough.)

Marie: Look Mama. I'm holding Wachel!  
Rogue: Yes you are. (Cut to dinner. Everyone is starring as Rogue brings in a cake with three glowing candles.) Okay, blow the candles out sweetie. (Marie blows the candles out, grabs a corner of the cake and shoves it in her mouth.) Marie, that's naughty!  
Emma: Oh, lighten up Rogue, it's a party.

(Ben and May quickly follow suit and grab two other corners and shove those into their mouths.)

Ben: Yummy!  
May: Mmm.

(Rogue quickly picks up the cake and has Jim cut it with his claws. She then sets it back down and puts a piece on every paper plate they have out.)

Rogue: Dig in kids.

(Marie and Ben both grab the same piece, and Marie tries to shove Ben away.)

Marie: That's mine!  
Jim: Marie, you've gotta learn how to share.  
Marie: Why?  
Jim: Watch. (Jim picks up a piece of cake, and gives it to Kurt.) Here you go buddy.  
Kurt: Thank you. (Kurt hands a piece to Jim.) Here's one for you.  
Jim: Thank you. See Marie?  
Marie: Okay. Here you go Ben.  
Ben: Thank you.  
Jim: Now didn't that feel good?  
Marie: Yes. (Marie hugs Jim. Cut to an hour later. Everyone's sitting down as Marie holds all her presents.) Mine?  
Jim: Yes, but remember to share.  
Marie: Okay Daddy.  
Rogue: Oh, isn't Marie the sweetest little girl you ever saw?

(Marie opens a present from Hank, and finds a Superman figure that is positioned like he can fly.)

Marie: Oooh.  
Hank: Throw it, it's designed to fly around and return to you gently.

(Marie throws her new toy, and it goes through one wall and comes back through another, landing right in Marie's hand.)

Marie: Ooh.

(Marie takes another present and opens it. It's a book, _The Magician's Nephew_. She walks up to Emma.)

Marie: Read.  
Rogue: Now Marie, is that how we ask people to do things for us?  
Marie: Read, please.  
Emma: All right. (She takes the book and reads as Marie and Ben climb onto the arm chairs.) "This is a story of something that happened long ago when your grandfather was a child." (Cut to the end.) "'A devilish temper, but a dem fine woman. A dem fine woman.'"  
Marie: Dem!  
Rogue: Marie, that's a naughty thing to say.  
Marie: But Aunti Emma said it.  
Rogue: It's okay to say it if you're reading it out of a book.  
Marie: Okay.

(Cut to afterwards. All the kids are playing with a balloon. When Rachel holds one really tight, it pops, and she begins to cry.)

Jean: Oh, don't cry sweetie. Mommy will get you another one.

(Marie walks up and hands her balloon to Rachel.)

Marie: Share.

(Rachel giggles as she grabs the balloon and holds it more lightly.)

Jean: Thank you, Marie.  
Marie: You're welcome.

(Rogue picks Marie up and tickles her stomach.)

Rogue: Oh, you're the most considerate little girl in the world.

(She blows in her stomach causing Marie to laugh. Cut to an hour before Marie goes to sleep. She's jumping on her new bed.)

Marie: Big girl bed! Big girl bed!!  
Rogue: Sweetie, no. Mustn't jump on the bed. You could fall and hurt yourself.  
Marie: Okay Mommy.  
Rogue: Now, why don't you go to bed? I'm sure you're tired after your big day.  
Marie: No tired! I'm happy!  
Rogue: Then why don't you just lie down, and rest up a little, alright?  
Marie: Okay.  
Rogue: I love you, Baby Girl.  
Marie: I love you too, Mommy.

(They hug, and after a few moments in bed, Marie drifts off to sleep.)

The End.


	2. Final Confrontation

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 10**

Episode 2: Final Confrontation

(It opens with Marie waking up and running to Jim and Rogue's room.)

Marie: Mama! Daddy! Wake up!  
Jim: Munchkin, it's 6:30am.  
Marie: Is that bad? Am I being bad?

(Rogue runs up to her, tying a bathrobe around her.)

Rogue: Oh no Baby Girl. We just like sleeping in sometimes.  
Marie (tearing up): I'm a bad girl.

(Jim comes out.)

Jim: No you're not Marie. Now don't ever think you are okay? You are a good person. (He smiles.) You just need to learn how to tell time.

(Marie hugs both of her parents.)

Marie: Mama! Daddy!

(They hug her back. Cut to Kelly's house as Deadpool and Sabertooth show up.)

Deadpool: So, what does the guy who pushed the Registration Act through want with two Mutant assassins?  
Kelly: I'm running for president, and if my opponent wins, he'll appeal the Registration Act. I want you two to kill him, or at least try to.  
Sabertooth: We want $10 million. All up front.  
Kelly: Done.

(Cut to the mansion as Xavier arrives, he looks a shade or two paler than usual.)

Professor: I've just found out from a source Furry has in Kelly's office that Deadpool and Sabertooth are going to attack Senator Fielder.  
Jim: Those geeks never quit do they?  
Professor: Jim, Peter, I'm sending you two to stop them.  
Ben & Marie: Me too!  
Rogue: Don't even think about it! There is no way my Baby Girl is going out to fight Sabertooth!  
Mary Jane: The same goes for you Ben.  
Marie: But I wanna help Daddy.  
Ben: Me too.

(Cut to Liger and Spider-Man powering up the Blackbird. Marie and Ben sneak into the ship, and Marie and Ben hide in the back with a reluctant May.)

May: I don't think we should do this.  
Marie & Ben: Shhhhh.

(Cut to when they're half-way to the attacking position.)

Liger: You ever get the feeling your life's stuck in reruns?  
Spider-Man: Every time I go to sleep.

(Suddenly, Liger sniffs the air.)

Liger: Oh, son of a-! Spidey take the controls! (Liger walks to the back and takes out Ben and Marie.) What on Earth are you two doing here?  
Marie: We wanna help!  
Liger: You can't help, you're too young! The only reason I'm not turning right around is because we can't risk losing the time. You've done a very bad thing, young lady! And what's worse, you've brought someone else along!  
May: Against her will!  
Ben: We didn't even want you to come along!  
Marie (crying): I'm a bad girl.

(Liger softens up.)

Liger: Hey Munchkin. (Marie doesn't look at him.) Munchkin, look at me. (Marie looks at Liger; her eyes are still wet with tears.) You can't follow us on every mission right now. You're too young. Someday, you'll be able to go on missions. I promise.  
Marie (calming down): Okay.

(Cut to the Blackbird touching down in Michigan. Liger and Spider-Man get ready to fight.)

Liger: Now you three stay here.  
Marie: Yes Daddy.  
May & Ben: Yes sir.

(When Spider-Man and Liger arrive, they see that Deadpool and Sabertooth have captured Fielder. Sabertooth's holding his head up, and Deadpool has a gun to his head.)

Deadpool: Yup, you're gonna die. BANG! Just kidding.  
Sabertooth: Wilson, stop being so stupid and kill him already.  
Deadpool: Okay, okay. No need to get huffy Vic.  
Sabertooth: Grrr.  
Deadpool: Shooting.

(Suddenly Liger jumps down and cuts Deadpool's gun to pieces, and Spider-Man shoves Sabertooth away.)

Deadpool: Noo!! My other favorite gun!!  
Spider-Man: Run Senator!! Run!!!

(Fielder runs, and Sabertooth grabs Liger around the neck, and Deadpool holds his blades to Spider-Man's throat. Cut to the plane. Marie is getting nervous waiting for her father and one of her two godfathers to arrive. Ben's getting nervous too. May's getting as nervous as Ben.)

Marie: We've gotta help Daddy and Uncle Pete.  
Ben: Yeah. We've gotta help Dad and Uncle Jim.  
May: For once, I'm with you.

(They run out and see Liger being suffocated by Sabertooth, and Spider-Man about to get his head cut off by Deadpool.)

Marie: DADDY!!!!  
Ben & May: DAD!!!!

(Deadpool looks up and screams in fear.)

Deadpool: Ahh!!! Little kids!!!  
Sabertooth: Oh for heaven's sake Wilson, grow a back bone.

(Liger takes the opportunity to stab Sabertooth in the stomach, and Spider-Man's able to push Deadpool away.)

May: Come on you two, we've gotta help them.

(The three kids throw the heaviest stones they can lift at Sabertooth and Deadpool. They knock both of them unconscious. Cut to Fielder arriving with police. Deadpool and Sabertooth are arrested and are tranquilized until S.H.I.E.L.D. can arrive to keep them in a specially designed prison for people like them. Fielder shakes the hands of Liger and Spider-Man.)

Fielder: Thank you for saving my life.  
Liger: Hey, we couldn't let them kill ya.  
Fielder: If I needed convincing that the Registration Act needs to end, it's the fact that people would plan to kill someone just to keep a piece of legislature active. Be assured that Kelly will be removed from office within a month at the most. (He turns to the children, Marie looks at Fielder and smiles.) And what're your names.  
Marie: I'm Marie. My daddy says that if more polyticans were like you, the world would be happy.  
Fielder (chuckling): Well, tell your daddy thank you.  
Marie: Daddy, Mr. Senator says thank you.  
Liger (chuckling): I heard Munchkin.

(Cut to the mansion as the Blackbird returns. When Jim and Peter come out with the kids, Rogue and Mary Jane run up to them, and they're both angry and relieved at the same time.)

Rogue: Oh, my baby! Oh, you're safe! (She suddenly becomes relatively sharp.) Don't you ever do that again, young lady! I was worried sick!  
Marie: I'm sorry Mama.  
Rogue (smiling): Well, at least you're safe.  
Mary Jane: Benjamin Richard Parker, you had me worried sick! And what's worse, you dragged May along!  
Ben: I'm sorry Mom.  
Mary Jane: I know, just don't do this stuff again, okay Sweetie?  
Ben: Okay Mom.

(They hug as the Professor arrives. He's still as pale as when he assigned the mission.)

Liger: You okay, Prof?  
Professor: Yes. I'm just glad of the fact that my X-Men are making a difference. You've come a long way Jim. A very long way.  
Marie: You have the same skin color as Mama.

(The Professor chuckles, but something in his eyes makes it seem slightly sad.)

The End.


	3. Play Time

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 10**

Episode 3: Play Time

(It opens as Laura and Kurt are hanging out in the park. Laura's laying her head on Kurt's lap and reading a book when Marie runs up, closely followed by Rogue.)

Rogue: Marie!!! Wait for Mommy!!!  
Marie: Aunt Lauwa!! Aunt Lauwa!!  
Laura: Hey Squirt! How are you?!  
Marie: I'm happy!!

(Rogue runs up to them, breathing hard.)

Rogue: I'm glad I ran into you two. Could you watch Marie for me? I've gotta go somewhere real quick. I'll be back in 15 minutes.  
Laura: Okay Rogue.  
Marie: Yay! (As Rogue leaves, Marie runs around.) Can't catch me! Can't catch me!

(Kurt teleports in front of her and catches her.)

Kurt: Got you.  
Marie: No fair! You telapottied  
Kurt: Huh?  
Laura: She says you cheated because you teleported.  
Kurt: Oh.  
Laura: Why don't we go play on the jungle gym?  
Marie: Okay.

(As they leave, cut to Rogue in a store reading a news paper that has the headline, "Kelly Resigns in Disgrace", and just under that a smaller headline reads, "Presidential Road Clear for Fielder". Rogue bumps into Wanda as she reads.)

Rogue (slightly cold): Wanda.  
Wanda (colder): Rogue. Where's Marie?  
Rogue: With Laura.  
Wanda: Oh. How are things with Jim?  
Rogue: Fine. We're actually talking about having another kid.  
Wanda: Oh.  
Rogue: By the way, Laura told me about that little porn book of yours  
Wanda (too quickly): She's lying! It's my diary!!  
Rogue: Really? So you write about doin' my husband in your diary?  
Wanda: Oh, man!  
Rogue: Now, I can understand that you have feelings for Jim, but if you try to break us up, or hurt Marie in any way, shape, or form; I will knock you to 1945!  
Wanda: Duly noted.

(They suddenly become much friendlier, and chat about the Kelly scandal as they wait in line. Cut to Laura and Kurt talking as Marie plays on the jungle gym.)

Laura: So, have you noticed anything odd about the Professor?  
Kurt: Well, he's hanging out downstairs a lot more than usual.  
Laura: Yeah. Do you think anything's wrong?  
Marie: Aunt Lauwa! Aunt Lauwa!  
Laura: What Marie-AHH!!

(Marie's standing on the edge of the jungle gym with her arms out.)

Marie: See? See? I'm like Mommy.

(She jumps off the jungle gym, and even Kurt's unable to catch her. She lands face first on the ground, and then begins to cry.)

Laura: Oh no! (She runs over to Marie.) Quick Marie, where does is hurt. (Marie's still crying. Her face is covered in blood and mud, and she has several cuts across her arms and stomach.) Kurt, get me a handkerchief or something. (Kurt gives her a handkerchief and she wipes off Marie's face and sees something very bad. Her front two teeth are missing.) Oh crud!  
Kurt: What?  
Laura: Her front two teeth are missing.  
Marie: All gone?  
Laura: Yes Marie. All gone. Kurt, get to Rogue.

(Marie begins to cry uncontrollably.)

Marie (crying): I want my teeth!!! (She suddenly begins coughing.) I (cough) want (cough) my (cough, cough) TEETH!!!!!  
Laura: Shh. Take it easy. Aunt Laura's here.

(Marie begins to calm down, and Laura finishes cleaning her off. Suddenly, Rogue comes by with Kurt.)

Rogue: Oh, my Baby Girl! My precious! Tell Mommy where it hurts.

(Marie points to all her cuts and scrapes, and then points to her mouth.)

Marie (still crying slightly): All gone.  
Rogue (comforting voice): What's all gone?  
Laura: Her teeth.  
Rogue: WHAT?!!!!

(Marie begins to cry harder again.)

Marie: Mama scared me!!!  
Rogue: Oh, I'm sorry Baby Girl. We'll go to the dentist as soon as we can.  
Marie: NO DENTIST!!!!!  
Rogue: Yes dentist. We're going right now. Laura, Kurt, go to the mansion!  
Laura & Kurt: Yes ma'am.

(Cut to the mansion. Jim has to be held back by Remy and Scott.)

Jim: I'm gonna tear your god damn heads off for what you did to my daughter!!!  
Remy: Easy Mon Frere! Easy!  
Scott: Just calm down.

(Eventually, they're able to calm Jim down, and he speaks very calmly.)

Jim: I'm sorry. I get angry when something happens to Marie.  
Laura: Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry too. I should have kept a closer watch on him.  
Jim: You're darn right you should have! (Pause as he breathes in and out for 2 minutes.) Sorry.

(Cut to when Rogue comes in. Marie's much calmer and happier now. She runs up to Jim and opens her mouth.)

Marie: See Daddy? All gone.  
Jim: I see Marie. Are you okay.  
Marie: Yes.  
Kurt: So, how is she?  
Rogue: She'll have to wait 'till she's six for her adult teeth to come in. (She looks at Laura the way Yuriko used to look at Rogue.) Laura, may I speak to you privately for a moment?  
Laura: Uh-uh.  
Rogue: Now!  
Laura: Like I said, "Uh-huh."

(Once they're out of earshot of Marie, Rogue starts up on Laura.)

Rogue: Laura, I'm sorry I can't trust you with Marie!  
Laura: What?! I had everything under control! The only problem was that she thought it'd be a nice idea to see if she could fly!  
Rogue: Well, you're gonna have to keep a closer eye on her next time!  
Laura: Huh? There's gonna be a next time?  
Rogue: You better believe it! (She softens up.) I think you did everything right, I just needed to let some anger out. So why weren't you able to catch her?  
Laura: Adamantium skeleton, small body. You do the math.  
Rogue: Good point.

(Cut to the living room as Marie is listening to the Professor read _The Magician's Nephew _again.)

Professor: "He hardly dared to hope what would happen, but when he remembered the face of Aslan, he did hope."  
Marie (crying): That's pretty!!!  
Jim: You really like that book, don't ya?  
Marie: Yes.  
Emma: Well I know what to get you for Christmas. (John puts some of Emma's hair in his mouth and grunts.) Oh, isn't that precious. Can you say, "Mama," Johnny? "Mama"?  
John: Nahninah.  
Emma: Oh that was so close! (She tickles John.) You're such a smart boy!  
Marie: I wanna hold him.  
Emma: Alright, but be careful.

(Emma hands John to Marie. She holds him as well as when she held Rachel. He giggles as Marie holds him.)

John: Nahnreeni  
Marie: Huh?  
Emma: Oh, isn't that sweet? He's trying to say "Marie".  
Marie: Oh.

The End.


	4. Brotherhood BabySitters

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 10**

Episode 4: Brotherhood Baby-Sitters

(It opens with Jim and Rogue both carrying a heavy box as Marie comes up.)

Marie: Mama, Daddy, I wanna play.  
Jim: Not now Munchkin. We've gotta get this equipment into the Danger Room for the Doc. Go see if Laura and Kurt can play.  
Marie (disappointed): Okay. (Cut to Laura and Kurt making out on the couch when Marie arrives.) Uncie Kurt, Aunt Lauwa, I wanna play.  
Laura: Go away.  
Marie: Why? You do this every time Daddy leaves a room.  
Kurt: We're going out in five minutes. Go see if Tabitha and Bobby can play?  
Marie (even more disappointed): Okay. (Cut to the living room as Tabitha and Bobby are making out, and Tabitha's missing a shirt.) Tabby! Bobby!  
Tabitha: What Marie?  
Marie: I wanna play.  
Tabitha: I'm sorry. We're in the middle of something. Go see if your parents can play.  
Bobby (quickly): Good-bye Squirt.

(Marie tears up and runs off. Tabitha pushes Bobby away, puts her shirt on, and runs after Marie.)

Tabitha: Marie?! Marie, where are you?

(Cut to Marie's room. She's on her bed crying.)

Marie (crying): Nobody likes me anymore.

(Cut to a special school board party that all the X-Men, including Xavier, have been invited to. The Professor looks at Marie.)

Professor: Are you alright, Marie?  
Marie: Nobody likes me anymore.  
Professor: Oh, that's not true.  
Marie: Yes it is.

(Suddenly, the Brotherhood, which is now only Blob, Toad and Domino as Pyro went back to the Savage Lands.)

Domino: Hands up! (Jim, Logan, and Yuriko extend their claws, which allow Domino to notice them.) Ah, crap. The X-Men.  
Toad: Run for it, dudes!  
Blob: Yeah!

(Domino suddenly looks down at a scared Marie who is still upset.)

Domino: We'll just have to go to plan B. (She quickly grabs Marie and holds her gun to Marie's head.) Nobody move, or this sweet little girl gets filled with lead.  
Jim: Let them go!

(Everyone does as Jim says as it's too dangerous to attack.)

Blob: Bye guys.

(Cut to the mansion. The X-Men have already investigated the Brotherhood home. It's completely abandoned. Jim and Rogue are storming around in a completely bad mood.)

Jim: It must have been Magneto!!! He's probably planning on turning Marie into a new member!  
Scott: Jim, take it easy. It can't be that bad.  
Jim: Easy? Easy?! My daughter's been kidnapped by a human marshmallow, a Dalmatian, and an overgrown toad!!  
Professor: I'm sorry, but we can only wait for them to contact us.  
Rogue & Yuriko: What?!!  
Jean: Easy you two. Marie will be fine.

(Cut to the Brotherhood's new hideout, a rundown apartment in Bayville. Marie's on a chair crying.)

Toad: This kid's been bawling for two hours Domino, make her stop already!!  
Domino: Oh, I can't think with that kid's wailing.  
Blob: Why don't we just put her to bed?

(They put her in bed but she refuses to go to sleep.)

Marie (tearing up): I can't go to sleep without a bed time story. I wanna hear _Cinderella_.  
Blob: Um... Uh... Don't tell me, I know this. Um... Anyone know this story?  
Toad: Leave it to me. There was this dame named Cinderella, and her two mean step sisters was always making fun of her 'till she met the prince and became his girlfriend. Then Cinderella had the prince throw her step sisters in jail and they all lived happily ever after.  
Marie: That's not how it goes.  
Domino: I'll tell ya. There was this girl named Cinderella... (Cut to an hour later. Everyone is asleep, and Marie wakes up before everyone else. She's about to get away when she stops.) What am I doin'? No one likes me at home.

(She begins to cry so loudly she wakes up everyone else.)

Toad: Huh...? What...?  
Domino: Oh no! The kid's gone!! She's probably gone back home!!  
Blob: There goes our mullah.  
Marie: I can't go home.  
Blob: Why?  
Marie: No one wants me there.  
Toad: What?  
Marie (beginning to cry): No one likes me!  
Domino: We do. You can stay with us.

(Cut to Jim and Rogue pacing around the living room. They look like caged lions, and everyone is staying clear of them. Suddenly the phone rings and Jim grabs it quickly.)

Jim: Hello?  
Domino: Hey Liger. We've decided what we want.  
Jim (sighing): Look, I'll give you anything you want, but please give me back my daughter.  
Domino: Oh, I'm sorry, but we're keeping Marie.  
Jim: YOU'RE WHAT?!!!  
Domino: Bye.

(Jim slams the phone down so hard it breaks cleanly in two.)

Jim: They're keeping her.  
Rogue: THEY'RE WHAT?!!!!

(The two of them head off.)

Jim: I'll smell them out and rip their heads off!  
Rogue: Me too!

(Cut to the hideout as the Brotherhood is playing with Marie. She's laughing and having a great time, and the Brotherhood is actually beginning to feel nicer.)

Domino: Now you stay here, Marie. Aunt Domino, Uncle Toad, and Uncle Blob have to grab some things for dinner.  
Marie: Okay.

(Cut to them leaving. When they try to knock a store over, they realize that they don't want to do it out of fear of setting a bad example for Marie, so they just use some money to buy her something to eat and head back. Cut to Jim and Rogue arriving at the house before the Brotherhood. They make it inside, and when they see Marie, they both run up to her.)

Rogue: Oh my baby! Oh come give Mommy a hug.  
Marie: No!  
Jim: Why not?  
Marie: You don't like me anymore.  
Jim: Munchkin, that's crazy, of course we do.  
Marie: Then how come you don't play with me no more?  
Rogue: Oh, honey. We do like you, everyone likes you. We were just really busy. We promise that we'll always have time to play with you. Now will you come home Baby Girl?  
Marie: Okay, but we've gotta wait for Aunt Domino, Uncle Blob, and Uncle Toad. They'll worry if they find me missing.  
Jim: Alright.

(Cut to the Brotherhood coming back. Jim and Rogue are holding Marie as she waves at them happily.)

Marie: They still like me!!  
Domino: Aww. That's sweet.  
Toad: Um... What are you gonna do with us?  
Jim: Well, since Marie likes you guys so much, I'll let you guys off, provided you join Freedom Force. You won't have to steal to eat, and you can visit Marie anytime you want.  
Domino: Deal!

(Blob and Toad groan.)

The End.


	5. BabySitting an XKid

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 10**

Episode 5: Baby-Sitting an X-Kid

(It opens with Jim and Rogue going out for a night on the town and Tabitha and Bobby are holding Marie, who's crying.)

Marie: I wanna go too!!!!  
Jim: Sorry Honey, but Mommy and Daddy have to have some time to ourselves. You'll have fun with Tabitha and Bobby.

(Marie grabs Jim's hand and cries.)

Rogue: Oh, don't worry Baby Girl. We'll be back in a few hours. And we'll come in to say hi to you even if you're already asleep.  
Marie: Okay.

(Cut to an hour later. Bobby's using his ice bridge and Marie's going down it laughing until she accidently hits her head on one of the icicles. Then she starts to cry.)

Tabitha: Oh, don't cry baby. Aunt Tabby's going to kiss it and make it all better. (She kisses the mark, and Marie calms down a little.) You wanna watch a movie?  
Marie: Yeah.  
Bobby: Ooh, ooh!  
Tabitha: No Bobby. We're not watching _Shrek_!  
Bobby: Oh!  
Marie: _Old Yellow_!!  
Tabitha: Well, I did see you watching it with your parents. Eh. Why not?

(Cut to the end of the movie. Marie's crying into Tabitha's stomach.)

Marie (crying): Yellow dead!  
Tabitha: Oh don't cry, Marie.

(Bobby's crying on Tabitha's shoulder.)

Bobby: Why God?!!! WHY?!!!!!!  
Tabitha: Shh. Easy.

(Marie calms down and pats Bobby's shoulder.)

Marie: Don't worry, be happy.  
Tabitha: Aww. How much trouble do you think we'd get in if we ran away with this kid?  
Bobby: Jim, Rogue, Yuriko, and probably Logan would hunt us down and gut us like fishes.  
Marie: Fishy!!  
Tabitha: Bobby, I want a baby!!  
Bobby: Okay.  
Tabitha: But first, will you marry me?  
Bobby: Okay.  
Tabitha: Great! Now all I need to do is ask the Professor to give me away!  
Marie: I'm happy!  
Tabitha: Me too Marie. Me too.

(Cut to Jim and Rogue coming home. Bobby and Tabitha are making wedding plans.)

Jim: No. You two aren't...  
Tabitha: I just popped the question an hour ago.  
Rogue: Aww. That's sweet. Where's Marie?  
Bobby: She's playing with that flying Superman thing Doctor McCoy gave her.  
Tabitha: By the way, can we have Marie as our flower girl?  
Jim: Sure.  
Tabitha: Oh good! Now all we need is a wedding party and we'll be able to get married in about two weeks.  
Jim & Rogue: Whoa!  
Tabitha: Why wait?

The End.


	6. Return of Lucas

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 10**

Episode 6: Return of Lucas

(It opens with the Professor looking after the children as Marie walks up to him.)

Marie: Could you tell me a story please?  
Professor: Certainly.

(As the Professor talks, he suddenly grabs his head in pain just as he and the children disappear leaving only an odd symbol on the ground. Cut to the X-Men arriving back and finding them gone. Mary Jane, Rogue, Jean, and Emma break down into tears as Jim tries to get a sense of who did this with his sense of smell.)

Jim: Nothing. Nada.

(The girls cry harder until Jean and Emma clasp their heads in pain.)

Scott: Jean, what's wrong?  
Jean: Lucas has captured the Professor and the children. He's daring us to stop him!  
Rogue (angrily): Where is he?!!!

(Cut to Stonehenge as Lucas stands casually by one of the stones. The children are there too, and all of them are crying. The Professor is there as well. He's very calm about the whole situation. There's also a TV crew there so Lucas can broadcast the defeat of the X-Men.)

Professor: What's this about Lucas?  
Lucas: I'm going to get rid of everything ye built Dad! And then I'm gonna take a leaf out of Magneto's book and take up the family business of recruiting Mutants for a team, but instead of helping humanity, I'm going to destroy it.  
Marie: You poopy crazy head!!  
Lucas: What?!!!

(He's about to attack when the Professor uses his telepathy to stop Lucas from striking Marie, but when he does he becomes paler than lately and clutches his head in pain.)

Professor: Ahh! My head!  
Lucas: You know Dad, ye shouldn't use your telepathy when you're only a few weeks away from dyin'.  
Marie: Professor's sick?  
Professor: I'll be fine.  
Lucas: Not really. I'm gonna kill you after making you watch me kill the X-Men.

(Cut to a few hours later as the X-Men arrive. The children call out to their respective parents.)

John: Ayaya!  
Rachel: Mama!  
Jean: I missed my baby's first word?  
Boom-Boom: Oh yeah. She learned that yesterday. (She suddenly falls over.) What was that for?  
Jean: Not telling me that my baby learned how to talk!  
Boom-Boom: Good point.  
Liger: Ladies, focus!  
Ben: Dad!  
Marie: Mama, Daddy!!  
May: Daddy!!

(Spider-Man, Nightcrawler, and Beast maneuver around so that they can grab all the kids, but Lucas uses his telekinesis to bring Marie to him. He holds her high up and she's crying.)

Marie (crying): I want my mommy!!! I want my daddy!!!  
Rogue: Let my daughter go ya modern day Sybil!!  
Iceman: Who's that?  
Liger: This lady in a movie Rogue and I saw in psychology class. Seriously, how'd you get through High School?  
Professor (telepathically): X-Men, I have an idea. Emma, Jean, I need you two to help me get to the David part of Lucas' mind. That way we can pull David back to the surface.  
Emma (telepathically): What about Marie?  
Professor (telepathically): I'll talk to her in a moment. Don't do anything without my leave.

(Suddenly, Lucas uses his telepathy to toss several pieces of broken stone at the news crew.)

Liger: X-Men let's move!

(Liger, Wolverine, and Deathstrike slice most of the rocks away from them. Cyclops blasts away several others, and Rogue just picks two of the news people up to save them from the rocks. Cut to the White House as Senator Fielder is talking to congress as they watch the fight on television.)

Fielder: Now does that look like the Mutants are all evil monsters who want to destroy people?! They're risking their lives to protect that news crew just as much as their children!  
Senator: I agree with Senator Fielder.

(Cut to the fight. The Professor is talking to Marie.)

Professor (telepathically): Marie, I need you to try and get through to the David side of Lucas.  
Marie: Okay. (She yells in Lucas' ear.) DAVID!!!!!!!!  
Lucas: What the bloody hell was that for?!  
Marie: Oooh. You said the h word.  
Professor (telepathically): NOW!!

(Cut to inside Lucas' mind. He's holding David prisoner as astral versions of Jean, Emma, and the Professor arrive.)

Professor: David, you have to help us. Do you want Lucas to hurt the child he's holding prisoner?  
David: I can't-  
Lucas: He can't hear you, Dad. I'm in charge of this body now.  
David: No, I can't let you get away with this!

(David's cell disintegrates, and he grabs Lucas' hand and tosses him aside.)

Professor: Quick, David, take my hand!  
David: Right!  
Professor: Emma, Jean. Hold Lucas off.  
Jean: Right Professor!  
Emma: Right Charles!

(Jean and Emma use their telepathy to keep Lucas back as David grabs Xavier's hand. Suddenly there's a bright flash and David is standing where Lucas was, and he's holding Marie. She stops yelling and pokes at his face.)

Marie: Oooh.  
David: Nice to meet you too. Marie, right?  
Marie: Yes. Are you Davy?  
David (chuckling): Well, I prefer David.  
Liger: What about Lucas?  
Professor: He's gone for good, but he did leave something for David.

(David uses telekinesis to lift Marie up and make her fly around. She laughs until she pukes on Emma.)

Emma: Why?! Why must I always be puked on?!  
Marie: Sorry Aunty Emma.  
Rogue: Oh I have my baby girl back!

(Cut to the Institute. David's there for a few days to attend the wedding between Tabitha and Bobby before heading back home to Scotland to talk his mother into moving to Massachusetts to start a new branch of the Xavier Institute. Everyone cheered when the X-Men returned.)

David (whispering): Are you gonna tell them?  
Professor (whispering): Tomorrow. Not today.  
David: You can't hold it off forever, Dad.  
Professor: I know.

(Cut to the wedding. Bobby's side is pretty much his parents in front and several other X-Men in the back, and Tabitha's mother in front of her side with the rest of the X-Men in the back. The wedding is officiated by Emma, and after the ceremony everyone laughs and talks. After the wedding, the Professor decides to talk to the team.)

Professor: Excuse me; may I speak to all of you?  
Jim: I think that'll be alright.  
Rogue: Yeah.

(Cut to the Professor's office. Everyone's in shock. Rogue's holding a crying Marie, and Jim's hugging a crying Rogue as tears fall down his face.)

Scott: So, you're dying?  
Professor: Yes. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner.  
Jean: How long?  
Professor: Another week. Two at the most. Storm, I need you to take over the Institute for me.  
Jim: Yes!! (Everyone except Marie and Rogue stare at Jim.) Sorry.

The End.


	7. The Professor's Last Request

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 10**

Episode 7: The Professor's Last Request

(It opens with a bed-ridden Professor talking with the X-Men. Everyone has tears falling down their cheeks, except Logan and Yuriko, they simply look withdrawn.)

Professor: Don't cry my friends. Eventually everyone dies. I just wish I could speak to Magnus one last time.  
Jim: You will Prof. I promise.

(Cut to Jim and Rogue preparing to take the Blackbird to the Savage Lands. Marie's there too with a duffle bag.)

Jim: You're not coming, Marie.  
Marie: But I wanna.  
Jim: You can't always get what you want, Munchkin.

(Marie looks at Rogue with the puppy look.)

Marie: Mommy?  
Rogue: Oh no. You can't give me that look. You're grandmother invented that look, and I used it against her, so I'm impervious to it. (Marie continues to stare at Marie.) Oh, I wish Yuriko never invented that look.

(Cut to the Blackbird as it goes to the Savage Lands. Rogue's playing with Marie.)

Rogue: Come on Baby Girl, which hand holds the marble?

(Marie grabs the left one.)

Marie: That one!

(Rogue opens her hand, and it holds a marble.)

Rogue: Oh, you're so smart!  
Jim: Hey everyone, we're approaching the Savage Lands. Everyone get into your seats.  
Rogue: Right Jim.  
Marie: Okay Daddy.

(As they land, Pyro appears holding flamethrowers until Magneto stops him.)

Magneto: What do you want Liger? Have you decided to join me here?  
Jim: No. The Professor's dying. (Long pause) He asked to see you again.  
Magneto: Lead on.

(Pyro tries to go with him, but Liger pushes him down.)

Jim: The invite's only for Magneto.  
Pyro: Oh!

(Cut to the mansion as Magneto arrives with them. Wolverine and Deathstrike extend their claws, but Jim holds his hands out.)

Jim: Easy. Magneto's here peacefully.

(Cut to the Professor's room. Magneto removes his helmet and kneels down by Charles' side.)

Charles: Hello Magnus.  
Magnus: Hello Charles. Liger told me what happened.  
Charles: I'm not afraid to die my old friend. I just wanted to have a good conversation with you one last time.

(As they talk, everyone else leaves. Cut to an hour later as Magnus comes out.)

Magnus: Charles wants to talk with all of you.

(They walk in. Charles is weakened, but still possesses his inner strength as he talks.)

Charles: Jim, it seems only yesterday that you were a troubled youth fighting your own anger and hatred, but now look at you. A husband, a father, and the leader of the X-Men. You have grown much in the past few years. Rogue, you've made me as proud as your husband has. Once a lonely, misguided and mistrusting girl, now you're one of the hearts of the team. Scott, you're strength of character has been tested many times in the past, and each time you've rose to the challenge. At times I still see the frightened young boy who was afraid to open his eyes, but at others I see a strong confident man who is a great strategist. Jean, while you haven't changed much, you have helped many people here in many different ways, and I hope you'll be able to guide your daughter and the next generation of X-Men with the same compassion and care you do now. Logan, when we first met you were an angry and bitter man, and now you're an integral member of the team and a noble family man. Good-bye, my X-Men. You've all made me very proud.

(As the Professor closes his eyes, he stops breathing. All the X-Men tear up and hug each other for comfort. Cut to the funeral. Everyone's in their best suits. Even Magnus is in one. Ororo is talking.)

Ororo: How fitting that the Professor was able to see his dreams at least begin to come true for Mutants and humanity before he died. If we honor his ideals and memory, we'll continue to make him proud. (She begins to tear up.) All of us have been changed one way or the other by knowing Charles Xavier, and I'm honored to count myself among them. (Her voice breaks.) Good-bye Charles.

(As she finishes talking, the attendants, which include the FF, Freedom Force, and Thor's family, place a rose per person on his grave. Cut to afterwards. Marie, Ben, May, Rachel, and John are all crying as their parents try to comfort them.)

Rogue: Easy sweetie. Just remember all the good times you had with the Professor.  
Marie (voice breaking): Why Mama? Why'd he have to go?  
Rogue: It happens to everyone, but the Professor had a good, long life.  
Marie: Okay.

(Everyone talks to their kids in turn. Cut to the next day. Magnus still doesn't have his helmet, and he has decided to remain to train the X-Men. Jim is lying on the ground starring at the sky. Rogue lies beside him with Marie.)

Jim: It feels like everything before now was just a warm up.  
Rogue: And in a few years we're gonna be training a new generation.  
Marie: I wanna be like Daddy!  
Jim: We'll see Kid.  
Marie: Yay!!

The End.


	8. Mystique

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 10**

Episode 8: Mystique

(It opens with Magnus using his abilities to play with Marie. She flies up and is laughing as she pretends to be Supergirl.)

Marie: Higher Uncle Erik! Higher!  
Magnus: No, I think you're high enough.  
Marie: Okay.

(Jim and Rogue come in as Marie is held seven feet in the air.)

Rogue: Marie! (Rogue grabs her and pulls her down.) Oh, are you okay sweetie?  
Marie: Uncle Erik's fun!  
Jim: Magnus, I think you're being too reckless with Marie. She could have fallen and broken something.  
Magnus: Relax Jim. I was completely in control.  
Rogue: Hmph!

(Cut to later that night. An eagle comes in an open window and turns into Mystique. She smoothly grabs Marie and makes it to the main hall as Jim and Rogue arrive.)

Jim: Let go of my daughter Mystique!  
Mystique: Come to the old Brotherhood house with Kurt and I will.

(Cut to a few moments later. All the X-Men are awake, and they're all starring distrustfully at Magnus.)

Rogue: You came here just to make it easier for Mystique to come in here didn't you? Didn't you?!  
Jim: Anna, take it easy.  
Rogue: I don't wanna take it easy! My daughter's been kidnapped!  
Magnus: Mystique will keep her word, but if I know her she'll want you to do something for her first.  
Jim: Okay. Kurt, Laura, come with me and Rogue.  
Laura & Kurt: Right.

(Cut to the Brotherhood's old house. Mystique is holding Marie expertly, and Marie is just starring at her.)

Marie: You're blue.  
Mystique: I know.  
Marie: When's Mama and Daddy comin'?  
Mystique: Soon Dear.

(Liger, Rogue, Nightcrawler, and Talon arrive.)

Marie: Mama! Daddy!

(Mystique lets her run off to her parents. Rogue holds her crying slightly.)

Rogue: Oh my baby! Are you okay?  
Marie: Granny's fun!  
Liger: Okay Mystique. What do you want in return for giving us back our daughter?  
Mystique: I need you four to do something for me.  
Talon: What?  
Mystique: Do any of you recall the name Kestrel?  
Liger: Wasn't he part of Team X?  
Mystique: Yes. He's been captured by Gyrich. If you rescue Kestrel it'll put away Gyrich for good, plus I want some grandmother-granddaughter time.  
Rogue: You're only her grandmother through adoption.  
Liger: Okay, why's Kestrel so important to you?  
Mystique: He was my husband before Wraith had Sabertooth and Deadpool capture him. He's also Kurt's father.  
Nightcrawler: What?  
Mystique: Yes, we were married a few weeks after Wolverine and Deathstrike left.  
Liger: You only knew each other a day before they left.  
Mystique: I know. Just after I became pregnant, Sabertooth and Deadpool captured him. He teleported away, and I haven't seen him since.  
Liger: Alright.  
Rogue: Now you be a good girl for Mystique, Marie. We'll be back soon.  
Marie: Okay Mama.

(Cut to a research facility as the X-Men arrive. Kestrel has grayed slightly, but still looks the same, and the X-Men see Gyrich standing over Kestrel.)

Gyrich: How much do you know about the X-Men?  
Kestrel: Only that a couple of my friends are a part of it now.

(Gyrich is about to touch a device to electrocute Kestrel when Nightcrawler teleports to Gyrich and knocks him away. Liger then jumps down and cuts the cuffs off as Rogue uses a metal bar to knock a Sentinel Flyer into the wall. Talon then puts a flash drive into the computer and downloads all the information on there.)

Gyrich: You'll never pin this on me.  
Talon: We will with all the info on this flash drive.  
Gyrich: That'd never be solid enough!

(Spider-Man webs down with a video camera.)

Spider-Man: It will be with this video.

(As Gyrich growls, cut to Freedom Force arriving. Gyrich is being taken to DC for an impeachment trial, and Mystique is there with Marie. Mystique runs up and hugs and kisses Kestrel. Marie runs up to Rogue and Liger.)

Marie: Hi Mama. Hi Daddy.  
Rogue: Was Grandma Darkholme nice to you?  
Marie: Yes.

(Cut to the mansion as the X-Men are talking. Mystique and Kestrel have joined Freedom Force.)

Jim: Hey Magnus, me and Rogue are going out with Kurt and Laura, and Marie asked for her Uncle Erik. So...  
Magnus: Sure.  
Rogue: But only five feet above the ground total!  
Magnus (chuckling): Of course.

The End.


	9. Departing Blues

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 10**

Episode 9: Departing Blues

(It opens with Ben and Marie playing. They're swinging around plastic swords on the banister making clanging noises.)

Marie: I'm gonna win!  
Ben: No I am!  
Marie: No me!  
Ben: No me!

(Eventually, Marie accidently bangs Laura in the head with her sword.)

Marie: Oops.  
Laura: Marie, what did your parents say about sword fights in doors?  
Marie: Don't do it.  
Laura: Exactly.  
Marie & Ben: Sorry.  
Laura: It's okay.

(Cut to Marie and Ben sleeping on the couch together. Peter and Mary Jane are talking to Jim and Rogue. Mary Jane's holding May.)

Peter: We'll be gone for a month. We have to spend some time with Aunt May.  
Jim: I know. I'm sorry about her... You know.

(Mary Jane picks up Ben. Suddenly Marie wakes up.)

Marie: Where's Ben and May goin'?  
Jim: They're going away for a few weeks.  
Marie: I wanna go.  
Jim: I'm sorry Munchkin, but you can't. It's for Uncle Pete, Aunt MJ, May, and Ben. Now give Ben a hug good-bye.

(Marie and Ben hug tightly, but they refuse to let go, especially Marie. Eventually, MJ and Rogue are able to pull them off.)

Jim: Now say bye-bye to May and Ben.  
Marie: No bye-bye.  
Rogue: I'm sorry, but they really have to go Baby Girl.

(Peter and his family leave as Marie begins to cry.)

Marie (crying): Ben and May no bye-bye. Ben and May no bye-bye. Ben.

(Cut to the next day. Marie's acting much sadder than usual. Emma tries to comfort her.)

Emma: Come on Marie. Why don't you talk to Auntie Emma?  
Marie: Where's Ben?  
Emma: Oh, he'll be back any time. (Marie still looks sad.) I know what makes you laugh. (She uses her telepathy to put Marie's favorite joke in her head, but it doesn't work. She's still looking sad.) Oh.

(Jim picks up Marie.)

Jim: Hey Marie, do you wanna talk to Daddy?  
Marie: I want Ben and May back.  
Jim: Come on, I'll give you a ride to your room okay?  
Marie (not very enthusiastic): Okay.

(Marie holds onto Jim's leg as he walks to her room.)

Remy: We may have to move the New York Institute to Queens.

(Cut to Jim putting Marie on her bed.)

Jim: Now, you know why I can always smile while you're around Munchkin?  
Marie: Why?  
Jim: Because you're smiling at me. Now I'm gonna sing you one of your songs okay?  
Marie: Okay.  
Jim: Okay.

"I never thought that life would take me this far.  
But now I'm standing here and here you are.  
A look at your face can make any laugh free.  
Marie won't you smile, won't you smile for me?  
Marie won't you smile, won't you smile for me?"

(Cut to a montage of moments of Marie from Season 8 onwards as she smiles, ending with Marie lying on the bed with the same sad expression on her face.)

Jim: Will you smile for me, Munchkin? (A shadow of Marie's smile crosses her face but leaves an instant later. Jim kissed her on her head.) It's a start Kid.

(Cut to later that day as a video is sent from Queens. Jean grabs it.)

Jean: It's from Peter.  
Jim: Good. My circulation is fading fast.

(Rogue picks Marie off of Jim's leg as Jean puts the tape in. Ben appears on the screen.)

Marie (over-joyed): BEN!!!!

(Rachel laughs this time as she likes when people are happy.)

Ben: Hi Marie!  
Marie: Hi Ben!  
Ben: I miss you!  
Marie: I miss you too!  
Jim: Pete always was brilliant. TV buddies.  
Rogue: It says on a letter Peter sent with it. "Marie can watch it whenever she misses Ben until he comes back. Love Peter, MJ, May, and Ben."  
Marie (at the top of her lungs): Thank you Uncie Pete!

The End.


	10. The Elf and the Princess

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 10**

Episode 10: The Elf and the Princess

(It opens with Marie walking in on Laura and Kurt kissing.)

Marie: Eww!! You're kissing!!  
Laura: Squirt, get out!  
Marie: I don't wanna. Ben's still in Forest Hills. I'm lonely.  
Laura: Okay, but no ewing at me and Uncle Kurt kissing. Got it?  
Marie: You got it dude!

(Cut to Laura playing with Marie.)

Laura: Oh no! It's Wild Thing! I give up! I give up!

(Marie pretends to slap her around.)

Marie: Pow! Pow! Pow! I win!  
Laura (chuckling): Yes squirt, you won.

(Cut to Kurt talking to the others.)

Kurt: So, do you think she'll like it?  
Jim: Elf, if she says no, she's one twig away from Sabertooth's sanity level.  
Kurt: Wonderbah.

(Cut to Marie hopping up and down after Jim and Rogue tell her.)

Marie: Aunt Lauwa and Uncie Kurt sittin' in a twee! K (Pause) I (Pause) S-S (Longer pause) I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage! Then comes Uncie Kurt with a baby carriage!  
Rogue: Shh. Easy Baby Girl. You don't want Aunt Laura to know yet, do you?  
Marie: Is it a surprise?  
Jim: Yup.  
Marie: Ooh!

(Marie holds her hands over her mouth. Cut to Kurt and Laura.)

Kurt: Laura, we've been going out for a while, and I was wondering if you'd... Well...  
Marie: Hurry up Uncie Kurt! I'm hungry!  
Kurt: Will you marry me?  
Laura: Yes.  
Kurt: Whoo-hoo!  
Marie: Yay!!!

(Kurt and Laura start kissing again, and Rogue covers Marie's eyes.)

Rogue: Guys, there's an innocent children here.  
Kurt: Sorry.

The End.


	11. The Death of Captain America

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 10**

Episode 11: The Death of Captain America

(It opens with Marie walking up to Jim.)

Marie: Tell a story Daddy.  
Jim: Sure. What do you wanna hear?  
Marie: Something with you and Mama!  
Jim: Alright. I have a story for you. A few months before we began expecting you, Tony Stark invented a robot designed to fight rogue super-humans.

(Cut to 4 years ago. Stark's putting the finishing touches on his machine as Captain America and Furry look on.)

Stark: Once he's completed, he'll be able to assist us in fighting the Brotherhood.  
Captain America: This sound a lot like Trask's Sentinel ideas.  
Stark: Ultron will only fight wanted superhuman criminals.

(As Stark begins to put the finishing touches on Ultron, a power surge occurs, and when the lights come back on, Ultron's gone.)

Stark: Oh, no. I wasn't able to install the final program. He'll attack any superhuman now!  
Captain America: I think we all know who we should go to.

(As Furry prepares to send a jet to the Institute, Cap goes to Black Widow, who is holding a two year old James.)

Captain America: Hey Natalia. I'll have to leave for a mission.  
Black Widow: Fury already informed me of the situation Steve, but what about James? What if you die?  
Captain America: That's pretty much the risk for every mission an Avenger goes on.

(Cut to the Institute as a jet holding Furry, Cap, and Iron Man comes down. Professor X is there with Logan, Jim, and Rogue. Lance runs up too.)

Lance: Hey guys. Kitty called and said there was something wrong. I figured it was time for a career change.  
Captain America: Welcome aboard soldier. We'll explain inside.

(Cut to afterwards. The Professor looks disturbed.)

Professor: This is very disturbing.  
Logan: You let Stark make that thing?  
Furry: We were going to use it to assist against superhuman threats to the government. It got free before we could install the last program.  
Jim: Sounds like a lot of excuses to me, Furry.  
Professor: This doesn't help Jim.  
Jim: You're right. I'm sorry.

(Cut to the Blackbird lifting off with Liger, Rogue, Avalanche, Wolverine, Iron Man, and Captain America. They arrive in an abandoned military complex where Ultron is standing.)

Ultron: Superhumans detected. (He fires a missile from his wrist.) Targets engaged.

(The X-Men, Cap, Iron Man, and Avalanche manage to avoid the missile, and jump out.)

Wolverine: Back to back Cap.  
Captain America: Good thinking.

(Wolverine, Captain America, and Iron Man form a small circle so Ultron can't take them by surprise as Liger, Rogue, and Avalanche do the same.)

Ultron: Superhuman variable cannot be permitted.  
Liger: Sorry, bub, but we're gonna have to argue.

(Ultron teleports to Wolverine and blasts him unconscious. He then blasts Iron Man into an old wall and Captain America's blown a few feet away. He's bleeding from the forehead, and he's lost his mask. Ultron then teleports to Liger, but Liger's too quick for him and stabs him in the stomach. It doesn't do anything. Ultron then knocks him aside. Avalanche then uses his powers to knock Ultron off balance as Rogue hits him with a pillar. Ultron's thrown into a wall.)

Ultron: Danger levels exceeding expectations. Calculating new strategy.  
Liger: For the love of God! Someone kick his ass!!

(Ultron teleports in front of Liger, and grabs him by the neck.)

Ultron: Scanning... Superhuman Category: Mutant, Healer. Best course of action: Decapitation.

(Ultron's right hand falls off, and a blade pops up to take its place. As it's about to attack, Cap throws his shield at Ultron. The blade is broken in two, and Ultron turns to Captain America.)

Ultron: Scanning... Superhuman Category: Enhanced Human. Best Course of Action: Indirect Attack.

(Ultron lets go of Liger, and launches a paralyses grenade at them. Cap dodges, but Ultron stabs him with the shard of his blade still attached to his arm. Before Cap dies, he manages to use his strength to take off the arm the shard's attached to.)

Ultron: Mission Completion: 16.7%  
Liger: You're gonna pay for that robo-brain!

(Liger, Rogue, Avalanche, a healed up Wolverine, and Iron Man prepare to attack. Avalanche uses his abilities to render Ultron unsteady. Iron Man blasts Ultron into the air, Rogue flies up and slams him down. And Liger and Wolverine finish the job by cutting off his head, remaining arm and legs. Ultron's head rolls in front of Rogue.)

Ultron: Sc-sc-sca-scanning... Superhuman de-de-detected. Category: Dormant Mutant. Estimated time of Mutant Gene activation: T-t-t-ten y-y-y-y-years. L-lo-lock-locking onto ta-ta-target.

(Ultron shuts down, and Rogue stares at herself.)

Rogue: I'm...?  
Liger: It's gonna be a real dose of good news and bad news when we get back.

(Cut to Captain America's funeral. The X-Men, the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, Mary Jane, a one year old May, Thor, Sif, a two year old Toruun, Black Widow, James, Iron Man, Avalanche, and Furry are all standing there. Magneto stands in the background with Sabertooth. Both are in a stance of respect. Wolverine walks up to the podium.)

Wolverine: All of us have been changed one way or the other by knowing Cap. We'll all miss him. Good-bye Cap. It was honor to fight side by side with you.

(Cut to the present. Marie's crying.)

Marie: That's sad!!  
Jim: Oh, I'm sorry.  
Marie: It's okay Daddy. (She runs to Rogue as she arrives.) Mama, guess what Daddy just told me.  
Rogue: Oh, he didn't?  
Marie: Did too.  
Jim: Oh, no.

(Cut to Battleworld. One man is holding the mayor of what was New Latveria during the Secret Wars hostage. Cap arrives and easily defeats him.)

Mayor: Thank you, Captain America. We owe you so much.  
Captain America: Don't thank me sir. We're all part of the same team.

The End.


	12. High Society

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 10**

Episode 12: High Society

(It opens at the front of the mansion as Yuriko, Logan, Laura, Jim, Rogue, and Marie are playing football. Kurt's commentating. As he talks, the scene shows what's going on.)

Kurt: And the ball is taken by Logan, and he's plowing through everyone. Oh! Jim just gut checked him and grabbed the ball! That was a spectacular play! Ooh! He's been plowed down by his mother! That has got to be embarrassing. Marie's chasing Yuriko, but she's at the fifteen, the ten, the five, and she scored, and the ball's flying out of her hands and fallen into that limo right there.

(The limo moves up to the front of the mansion, and the woman inside holds her hand out with the ball.)

Woman (snooty accent): May I suggest you avoid playing in the mud outside of this Institute, especially as it's the home of the Howletts.  
Yuriko: But we are the Howletts. Well, except Kurt, but he's going to be one in a few weeks.  
Woman: Ha! Why would such a well-bred family play in the mud? (She drops the ball at Yuriko's feet and pulls her hand back in.) To the car dealer Vincent, this one's dirty.  
Jim: Oh, don't listen to that lady, Mom. She doesn't know what she's talking about.  
Yuriko: No, she has a point. At the very least, your father and I should try better to talk with the high society.  
Rogue: Well, that pizza we ordered will be here in a few minutes, so let's head inside.  
Yuriko: No, Logan and I should try and go eat like the upper class.  
Logan: Yuriko, I haven't been an upper class citizen since I was nine, and even then life was pretty simple.  
Yuriko: Come on Logan. For me.

(Yuriko gives him the puppy dog look.)

Logan: No way. You're not pulling that on me. (Yuriko keeps giving Logan the look.) Oh, I wish you never invented that look.

(Cut to the fanciest restaurant in Bayville. Logan and Yuriko are dressed up, and Logan looks super uncomfortable.)

Yuriko: Excuse me; do you have a booth seat available?  
Matri'd: Actually yes.

(Cut to the booth. Logan is rubbing his shoulder.)

Yuriko: We'll have two crape suzettes.  
Kurt: Make that four!

(Kurt and Laura come over.)

Yuriko: What are you two doing here?!  
Kurt: We remembered you owed me and Laura a lunch, and you said you wanted to eat with the upper class, and this is the fanciest place around.  
Yuriko: Alright, just don't do anything to embarrass me, Kurt.  
Kurt: Of course not.

(The crape suzette is brought out, and lit on fire.)

Laura: Whoa! Couldn't you do that in the kitchen?!  
Kurt: I've got it!

(He grabs a glass of water and throws it onto the plate. The smoke causes the sprinklers to go off.)

Laura: Well, that's interesting.  
Logan: Yuriko, I think our social standing sat down.

(The four of them are thrown out.)

Yuriko: Well, that didn't go exactly as planned.  
Kurt: Sorry Yuriko.  
Laura: On the bright side, we made sure Rouge and Jim saved the four of us some pizza.  
Logan: I'm in.

(Cut to Logan and Yuriko's room.)

Yuriko: Oh! I just remembered, I got an invitation to this club called the socialites!  
Logan: I'm gonna have to wear a suit again aint I?  
Yuriko: Yup.

(Cut to the Socialite Club's party location. Yuriko and Logan arrive. As they're about to enter, they're stopped by a man with a snooty suit, and a snooty accent.)

Man: Excuse me old beans, can I see your invitations?  
Yuriko: Here they are, sir. Yuriko Oyama-Howlett, and my husband James.  
Man: Darin Langstrum III.  
Logan: Nice to meet ya. So, what do you have to do to be a member of this club?  
Langstrum: Simple, own something everyone wants.  
Logan: Like what?  
Langstrum: Well, I'm the president of the Socialites because I own that! (He waves in the direction of a painting that looks like someone's head exploded and the face has been scattered around the canvas.) Anger of the heart.  
Yuriko: Ew. That's almost as ugly as the mask of Kuzar-Nar.  
Langstrum: Don't joke you two! Everyone here would give their mothers for such a beautiful piece of art as the mask of Kuzar-Nar.  
Logan: That thing was an eyesore. I'm glad we chucked it.  
Langstrum: You two own the mask of Kuzar-Nar.

(Everyone crowds around Logan and Yuriko and makes them offers.)

Yuriko: You mean if we give you the mask, you'd let us into your club?  
Woman: Let you in? You'd be our new president and vice president.  
Langstrum: What?!

(Cut to a SHIELD prison as Langstrum uses a jet to get him there. He uses a special key card he bought to deactivate the security. Once done, Sabertooth and Deadpool come out.)

Deadpool: Hey, who are you?  
Langstrum: Darin Langstrum III.  
Sabertooth: What do you want?  
Langstrum: Do you recall a James Howlett?  
Deadpool: Which one? There's James "Logan" Howlett, and James "Jim" Howlett.  
Langstrum: Well, actually, they might both be there, anyway, I want something they're after. The mask of Kuzar-Nar.  
Sabertooth: Why do you want that piece of junk?  
Deadpool: Oh, if he can get it before Logan, he won't have to give up his presidency of the Socialites Club.  
Langstrum: How do you...?  
Sabertooth: Ask Deadpool no questions, you get no headaches.  
Langstrum: Indeed.

(Cut to Yuriko, Logan, Jim, Rogue, Marie, Kurt, and Laura on a metal boat with the Xavier Institute logo on the side.)

Yuriko: To high society! By the way, when we have the mask, I call president!  
Logan: All yours  
Yuriko: Excellent.  
Laura: Yeash. All this for a mask you two threw away?  
Jim: Why'd you buy it in the first place?  
Yuriko: Your father and I got it on our honeymoon.

(Cut to 64 years ago. Logan and Yuriko are on an old island as they look for a temple. Once they find it, they enter it, and navigate their way through various traps with their Mutant abilities and find the mask. Cut to when they're outside.)

Yuriko: Now what do we do with it?  
Logan: Beats me.

(Cut back to the present.)

Rogue: And all I got from you was a relaxing trip.  
Jim: Funny.  
Marie: Granny. A bunch of boats are following us.  
Kurt: Wow. That mask must be pretty popular.  
Yuriko: Well they won't find it. James, if you please.  
Jim: What happened to Jim?  
Rogue: Beats me.

(The boat turns into a submarine.)

Jim: Me, Dad, and Scott hooked this baby up. We call it the X-Marine.  
Logan: We?  
Jim: Okay, _I_ call it the X-Marine.

(Cut to a yacht as Langstrum, Deadpool, and Sabertooth wait below deck.)

Deadpool (whispering): Hey Langstrum, how are we gonna follow a sub?  
Langstrum: A specially designed homing beacon that is disguised as a dolphin call.  
Sabertooth (whispering): I can't believe you're going to all this trouble for that piece of junk.

(Cut to the X-Marine.)

Logan: Yuriko, I can't believe you're going through all this trouble for that piece of junk.  
Laura: Thank you, Dad.  
Jim: Wow, look at all those dolphins.  
Marie: Hi dolphins!!  
Rogue: Sweetie, be careful.

(Cut to the island they were headed for as they see another boat.)

Yuriko: Well, someone beat us to the island, but they won't beat us to the mask!!  
Marie: Granny, you're scaring me.

(Logan and Jim get a good sniff of the air.)

Logan: Sabertooth.  
Jim: And Deadpool.

(Cut to the village as Langstrum makes various offers to the chief for the mask. Deadpool and Sabertooth are waiting in the sidelines when Yuriko, Logan, Jim, Rogue, Laura, Kurt, and Marie show up.)

Yuriko: Chief! It's so good to see you. We haven't seen you since you were a sweet little boy. We have an excellent deal for you. (She grabs a big thing of chocolate balls.) Three whole jars for the mask of Kuzar-Nar.  
Chief: Done!  
Jim: Okay, how'd you know he'd say yes?  
Yuriko: Here, food's the same as the fanciest things back home.  
Marie: Ooh. (Marie grabs the mask and puts it on. She then walks up to Deadpool.) Boo!!  
Deadpool: AHH!!!!  
Sabertooth: Wade, she's just a three year old girl!  
Deadpool: Hey, that mask creeps me out. Anybody get what I'm saying?

(Everyone except Yuriko and Langstrum raise their hands.)

Deadpool: See?

(As they leave, Langstrum is balling his fists in anger.)

Langstrum: This isn't over. Not by a long shot!

(Cut to the X-Marine as it's returned to ship mode for the return journey. Yuriko's looking at the mask like it was her child.)

Yuriko: Oh isn't this the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?  
Jim: More like the ugliest.  
Marie: It's creepy.  
Laura: And gross.  
Kurt: Those eyes are following me, I just know it!

(Suddenly, Langstrum's yacht appears.)

Jim: Yes! Some excitement!  
Langstrum: Turn over the mask, and we won't hurt you!  
Yuriko: No!  
Jim: Oh for the love of... Just give it to him!  
Yuriko: No! It's mine!  
Jim: Alright. How were you gonna hurt us?!  
Langstrum: A little laser I happen to have. It'll turn anything to molecules in seconds.  
Jim: Kurt, Laura, if you please?  
Kurt: Aye Captain Liger!

(Kurt grabs Laura, and they teleport to Langstrum's ship. Laura cuts the laser in two.)

Laura: You've got a lot to learn about X-Men, pal.  
Deadpool: Yeah, he really does.  
Sabertooth: So true.

(They go back to the X-Marine and head home. Once they arrive, Yuriko presents the mask with Logan and everyone else stays back.)

Woman: Ladies and gentlemen, our new president and vice president of the Socialites.

(Yuriko grabs the blue ribbon, and Logan picks up the red one.)

Yuriko: So we're really one of you now?  
Man: As long as you don't do anything embarrassing.  
Logan: Like what?  
Woman: Like the incident in the restaurant.  
Yuriko: Oh, well that one was really my daughter's fiancé's fault.  
Man: Then we don't want friends like that.

(Cut to the others arriving in their best get ups, Jim and Rogue are in their night out outfits, Kurt is wearing a very nice suit, and has his hologram watch on. Laura is in a purple dress that leaves her arms bare. Marie's in a cute little three-year-old party dress.)

Jim: Mom, Dad! Over here!

(Yuriko walks over rather reluctantly.)

Yuriko: Um... Now's not a good time. Could you come back tomorrow.  
Marie: Look at my new dress, Granny!  
Yuriko: Oh Marie, it's beautiful! But well, I have to keep up appearances, so you see; you can't come to these sorts of things. You understand, right?  
Kurt: I think we all understand Yuriko. We're not good enough for you anymore.  
Yuriko: No wait! Honey! Sweetie! Jimmy! Oh, Logan, what am I going to do?  
Logan: You made the mess. You have to clean it up.

(Suddenly, all the Socialites members scream. Logan and Yuriko turn around to see Sabertooth, Deadpool, and a masked figure standing around with claws and/or guns out.)

Masked man: No one try to be a hero got it?!  
Logan: Sorry. I've kinda gotten myself into the habit. (He and Yuriko extend their claws.) Come on guys, we can take them if we work together!  
Man: What?! And get our hands dirty?!  
Yuriko: Oh for the love of Superman!

(The others arrive, not in their X-Men outfits, but in their regular outfits. Jim and Laura have their claws out.)

Jim: Hey Mom. When we saw you were in trouble, we figured that even when you don't want us, you still need us.  
Yuriko: You are so right Jimmy.  
Marie: Yay! Granny's back!!  
Masked Man: Give it up!  
Jim, Logan, Laura, & Yuriko: Wait a minute.

(Yuriko cuts the mask off revealing Langstrum.)

Deadpool: I totally saw that one coming.  
Woman: Darin! I'm writing a very stern letter to the comity about this.

(Jim, and Logan fight Sabertooth, and are able to beat him senseless. Laura and Kurt are fighting Deadpool, but he keeps teleporting away.)

Deadpool: Can't get me! Can't get me! Can't get- (Laura stabs him in the groin with her foot claw.) AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Laura: I got you.

(Langstrum is running away, but the others follow him.)

Yuriko: Langstrum, your shoe's untied.  
Langstrum: Oh my. Thank you for telling me.

(He bends down to tie it, and Yuriko, Rogue, and Marie dog pile him, with Marie on top.)

Marie: That was fun.

(Cut to SHIELD taking Deadpool and Sabertooth back into custody, and Langstrum is thrown in with them.)

Langstrum: This isn't over yet Howletts! Mark my words!  
Deadpool & Sabertooth: Oh, shut up!!!

(The SHIELD people drive off.)

Woman: Well, I suppose we owe you five our thanks, but you're still unclean peasant brats so please leave.  
Yuriko: Hey wait a minute you old bat! These people risked their lives to help you! And they're my family!! You know what, I don't care what you snobs think of me!  
Man: Fine. Then go back to your football games and ludicrous behavior Howlett. You'll never be one of us.  
Yuriko: Good! Then I don't have to pretend I like this eyesore of a mask anymore!  
Marie: Granny, can I have it for a minute?  
Yuriko: What's the magic word?  
Marie: Please?  
Yuriko: Yes you may.

(Marie puts the mask on.)

Marie: Buga-buga-boo!!!

(All the people scream and jump into the muddiest part of the shore.)

Yuriko: Well what do you know? They love playing in the mud too.

(Everyone laughs.)

The End.


	13. Welcoming Back

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 10**

Episode 13: Welcoming Back

(It opens with the Parkers driving up to the mansion. When they come out, Marie runs out laughing.)

Marie: Ben!!!

(Marie and Ben hug and run around the grounds laughing as Peter, Mary Jane, and May talk to Jim and Rogue.)

Jim: Hey Pete! You're just in time! Kurt and Laura's wedding is in a week.  
Peter: Nice! Anything exciting happen while we were gone?  
Jim: Nothing really exciting. Marie ended up with a mask she likes to scare people with.  
Mary Jane: Oh.

(Cut to the gang talking about how things are going.)

Jim: Hey Pete, did you see the news? Fielder's now the president.  
Peter: Nice!

(Cut to Marie and Ben hanging out with Laura and Kurt.)

Marie: Hi Aunt Lauwa!  
Laura: Hey Squirt!  
Marie: Ben's back!  
Laura (laughing): I see that.  
Ben: Let's play!  
Marie: I wanna play Super Hero!

(Cut to Ben holding Kurt in a pretend head lock, and Laura being pinned by Marie.)

Ben: We win!  
Marie: Yay!!

The End.


	14. XMen Wedding

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 10**

Episode 14: X-Men Wedding

(It opens with everyone eating breakfast when Laura runs up.)

Laura: I'M GONNA BE MARRIED TODAY!!!!!!  
Rachel: Wauwa!  
Jean: Aww! My baby's learned how to say Laura's name.

(Jean tickle's Rachel's chin.)

Jim: I'm so happy for you and Kurt, Sis.  
Laura: Thanks Bro.  
Marie: Aunt Lauwa's happy!  
Rouge: Yes she is, Baby Girl.

(Cut to the marriage ceremony. It's officiated by Magnus. Mary Jane, Jean, and Emma come out first in red, orange, and white kimonos, respectively. Peter, Scott, and Remy follow wearing blue, scarlet, and white kimonos, respectively. Rogue and Jim come out wearing identical red and gold kimonos. Kurt walks out in a dark blue kimono with the yin symbol on the chest. He walks up to everyone else, and waits nervously. Laura comes out in a silver kimono with the yang symbol on the chest. She's escorted there by Logan. Once she arrives at Kurt's left hand side, Logan sits down.)

Magnus: Friends and family, we're gathered together to celebrate the union of Laura Howlett and Kurt Wagner. These two have grown from friends, to sweethearts, to bride and groom. Now, we'll proceed to the vows.  
Laura: Kurt, I can't help but remember the first Christmas I had here. You were so sweet to me that day. You've been one of the first people to ever treat me like more than a weapon. I love you.  
Kurt (tearing up): Oh, that did it! I love you too!  
Magnus: Now Laura, do you take Kurt as your lawful wedded husband?  
Laura: You bet'cha.  
Magnus: Kurt, do you take Laura as your lawful wedded wife?  
Kurt: Oh, yes!  
Magnus: The rings, please. (Jim hands Kurt his ring, and Rouge hands Laura her ring, and they put their rings on each other's fingers.) I now present Mr. and mrs. Kurt Wagner.  
Marie: Yay!!

(Cut to the reception as everyone laughs and has fun. After the reception, Laura and Kurt head out on Jim's bike.)

Laura: See ya later!!  
Jim: Bye Sis.  
Marie: Bye-bye Aunt Lauwa!

(Kurt and Laura head off.)

The End.


End file.
